Sunday Morning
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Sometimes, John wakes up early and just watches Justin sleep. He lets his eyes and sometimes his hands run over as much of his young lover as is left uncovered, takes in every detail, and thinks, I'm so lucky.


**Title:** Sunday Morning

**Pairing:** John Cena/Justin Gabriel

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Sometimes, John wakes up early and just watches Justin sleep. He lets his eyes (and sometimes his hands) run over as much of his young lover as is left uncovered, takes in every detail, and thinks, _I'm so lucky_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** Just some little one-shot I spun out not too long ago and never got around to posting. Haha. Hope you enjoy. =)

**Warnings:** Fluffy goodness.

Sometimes, John wakes up early and just watches Justin sleep. He lets his eyes (and sometimes his hands) run over as much of his young lover as is left uncovered, takes in every detail, and thinks, _I'm so lucky_. He knows the kid hears it all the time, from nearly everyone who knows, "You're so lucky, you're dating John Cena. You're so lucky, John Cena picked _you_." They say it every time they get a chance, any time John is without of earshot. They all _gush_, just so enthralled with the fact that John chose Justin, of all people, to finally settle down with. He know Justin thinks it's true, too, says it to John every now and again, "I'm so lucky, John. I'm so lucky that someone like you loves _me_." And he'd argue with the kid, but it's pointless. Justin's too stubborn, he believes what he wants.

But if anyone would ever actually ask John, they'd realize just how much he thinks it's the other way around. _He's_ the lucky one, who's somehow managed to get _Justin Gabriel_ to fall in love with _him_. He's continually at a loss as to how it happened, how someone so painfully incredible ever decided to give a chance to someone like him, someone plain and average, someone the company had to build a character for (and when he gets right down to it, even the character is a stereotype). It blows his mind when he really thinks about it, the very idea that he could be so _lucky_ as to _Justin_ by _his_ side, baffles him enough to lead to moments like this, eyes scanning over every solid inch of his angelic lover as if he can't believe he's even here. This time, though, Justin suddenly stirs, and John's eyes widen instead of shut as he's caught off-guard.

"John?" the younger questions softly, sleep still filling his voice as his eyes struggle to focus on his boyfriend. "What are you doing up?"

"Watching you sleep." John replies, smile stuck on his face. Even now, the high flyer is beautiful, he thinks.

"That's not creepy." Justin fires back with an amused laugh. The Superstar chuckles along with him. Justin asks with faked skepticism, "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing!" John defends himself, laughing even harder as he throws a hand up in defense. Instead, he says, "Just thinkin'."

"What about?" Justin continues his questioning, sitting up a bit and fixing his lover with a curious stare.

John reaches out, rests a hand on Justin's cheek tenderly that the younger leans into just enough, "How lucky I am."

"No," the high flyer objects, a soft blush beginning to drift over his features. "Come on."

"I mean it!" John responds, thumb brushing at some of the pink skin. "I do this sometimes. Sit here and think about how lucky I am that you're here, that you love _me_, of all people."

"Stop. Be serious." Justin says, tries to turn away from the older in something like embarassment. John stops him, though, taking his face in both hands.

"I _am_ being serious, Justin. You're incredible, darlin', and I dunno if you realize that. I do, though. And sometimes, I wake up, and you're here, and I just can't help but think about how _goddamn lucky_ I am that you fell in love with _me_, that I get to wake up next to you every single morning. It just blows my mind." the Superstar says honestly.

"John..." Justin whispers, tone completely changed.

And for a moment, John thinks he might object again. Before he has a chance, John leans in and seals their lips again, steals his words away. After all, if the kid won't listen to how amazing he is, what other choice does John have but to show him? So, he simply pushes Justin to the bed, intent on doing just that.


End file.
